Applicant has studied the art and science of bows and arrows and the difficulty of using both in target shooting and hunting game. As a result of Applicant's research and investigation, Applicant has obtained a patent for a Wire Broadhead Apparatus and Method, U.S. Pat. No. 7,311,622 and for a Broadhead Blade Air Flow Equalizer Apparatus and Method, U.S. Pat. No. 7,393,295 and has a co-pending application for a Continuation In Part of that patent. Still, there is room for improvement in the art in various areas. By way of example only and not by limitation, Applicant has observed that prior art arrows that include removable blades are difficult to attach and dangerous to carry once attached. Further, prior art arrows include evenly spaced blades or blade cutting edges. Applicant has determined that these prior art blades by design ensure that the blades and the blade cutting edges often impact the target at essentially the same time. This is a potential problem in that kinetic energy is transferred through all the contact edges at the same time over the wide cutting widths of these blades thus resulting in a less than deadly transfer of energy and a potentially non-lethal strike. Additionally, Applicant has found that prior art cutting blades have trended toward very thin blades and cutting edges. This creates two problems, a tendency of these thin, thus fragile, blades to break and the creation of a strong aerodynamic lift as the thin, flat blades speed through the air. Additionally, once a prior art cutting edge is damaged or dulled, there is no easy way to renew it without time consuming and costly sharpening or total replacement.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a cutting blade for arrows that is easy to assemble, safe to transport, and durable and that does not create excessive drag. It, therefore, is an object of the invention to provide a cutting blade that is easy to use, easy to place in a safe transport position and yet may be quickly placed in “firing position”, that is strong and durable, that is not as susceptible to lift and which is reversible when a fresh cutting edge is desired.